elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Irva
Description Lost Irva is a continent that is part of the Elona+ mod of Elona. It can only be reached after Act 2 of the Elona+ Main quest has been completed. Information on how to reach it is available here. The map uses 3 music tracks for it's overworld music. These are tracks mcLost1, mcLost2, and mcLost3. Because the continent has just been added in recent patches, it is very incomplete. So while there are a few interesting places, don't expect much yet. If the location is on the map but not listed below, it may be unimplemented. Trying to enter one of these places will just send you to a wilderness square. Towns While Lost Irva does have several locations resembling towns, they do not have many proper town functions. The continent is a work-in-progress, so this may change later on. *Ulm-Leson: This is the first location you can reach in Lost Irva, and is located in a forest on the northwest part of the continent. *Ol-Dran: Located to the east of Ulm-Leson, and directly north of the Sacred Library of Irva. A large commercial and entertainment city with every type of shop except for the traders. The city is filled with Golden knights, angels of all kinds, along with Urcaguary and Karavika. A quest board is included. *Sacred Library of Irva: This place is located just west of the center of the continent, in a mountain range. Sophia resides here, along with many types of angels. *Eulderna blimp: Located in the middle south part of the continent, it is home to several unique NPCs and many other magic-users. *Rust Plaza: Located in the middle east part of the continent, the town's sprite is that of a cave. It is a dwarven settlement with three unique NPCs. A quest board is included. *Mirage Tower: Located in the desert on the far southwest part of the continent. The desert includes a fake tower which cannot be entered. The real tower is in the southwest corner, near the edge of the desert. It is home to Arasiel and Sinaha. *Dock: Located at the far center north of the map, near the edge. It is home to many sentient machines, Garziem and Shuraida the expert merc. Other Locations *Amur-Cage: A special map that contains friendly versions of non-respawning unique NPCs relevant to quests that you have already encountered. This location was added in patch 1.18. It is home to Amurdad. *Shrine of Guardian: Located to the south of the Cradle of Chaos. It cannot be entered until you complete enough of Lost Irva's main quest. Once this has been done, you can speak to the guide here, who can teleport you between the shrine and Larna. He will also simultaneously appear in the temple in the north part of Larna to give you a port back from there to the shrine. Rovid resides here as well. Some services and shops are included. *Irma and Thalia's Workshop: A location that can only be entered after completing most of the quest given by the star viewer. Before this is done, there will be no indication there is anything at the location when entering the world map square. It has no icon on the world map, but is located in the blank space directly north of Rust Plaza, right next to the mountains. *Old War Ground: Located west of the Eulderna blimp. It is surrounded by a circle of marsh land. It contains the adventure merchant. Dungeons *Cradle of Chaos: A dungeon with randomly generated floors located in the center of the continent. This is the main dungeon for the continent. Enemies inside the Cradle receive a level boost, but unlike the Void, each enemy is raised the same higher level rather than gaining a set amount of levels individually. It was added in patch 1.22. *Dragon's Volcano: Danger level 160. Home of the ancient fire. Category:Locations in Elona+ Category:Lost Irva